


it’s okay to be hungry for another person

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Beca finds out how painful it is to keep your feelings to yourself. But sometimes it's safer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch.

Beca had to remind herself that it’s okay to be hungry for another person. That there’s no shame in wanting very much to share your life with somebody.

At least that’s what she _has_ to tell herself when she’s with Chloe.

That it’s okay to feel these things for your bestfriend, right? I mean, it’s not like she’ll act on it. That wasn’t an option, because as scary as it is to fall for someone, it’s even scarier to think about losing that person.

She’s okay admiring from afar. Well, it’s never really from afar because Chloe doesn’t know what personal space is.

But that’s okay.

‘Bec?’ Chloe voice pierced through her thoughts, pulling her back into the real world where she was currently staring at Chloe.

‘Hm…’ Beca mumbled, obviously having missed the rest of the conversation.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, and lifted a hand to lightly tap the brunette’s forehead. ‘Where did you go just then?’

‘Just places.’ Beca shrugged, smiling softly, and silently thanking the universe that no one could read her mind. (Except maybe Lily, but who knows.)

‘I hope those places included me?’ Chloe winked, grinning as the younger girl forced a smile and shifted uncomfortably.

Beca rolled her eyes playfully. ‘They always do.’

She had learnt to play the game, to flirt with Chloe so nothing seemed off, and it worked and sometimes it made Beca forget.

‘Bed?’ Chloe suggested, nodding her head towards the stairs.

Beca raised an eyebrow and smirked. ‘Chloe Beale, are you propositioning me?’

‘I wish.’

The brunette let Chloe pull her up off the sofa, and walk upstairs together.

She didn’t question it when Chloe took a pair of shorts out of Beca’s drawer and changed into them before crawling into her bed.

All she did was do the same, and lie facing Chloe.

‘You know…’ Chloe stopped, playing with Beca’s top. ‘Sometimes I get scared that you’re going to run.’

‘Run?’

Chloe scrunched up nose, in a way that made Beca smile. ‘I know that you don’t always find being around people easy. Whereas I do. I want to be careful.’

‘Of me?’ Beca frowned.

‘I just don’t want to lose you that’s all.’ Chloe shrugged.

Beca wished in that moment that Chloe knew just how much she had a hold of Beca. There was no way that she’d ever lose her with a grip like that.

‘You won’t.’

That was enough for Chloe.

‘Go to sleep.’ Beca told her, as Chloe entwined their fingers tightly.

She nodded in response. ‘I love you Beca.’

Was the response that made Beca’s heart drop through her stomach and painfully fly right back up into its rightful place in her chest as she makes eye contact with the redhead.

Beca had jolted from the pain in her chest, causing her friend to look at her in confusion.

Isn’t it crazy how someone could make you feel such a _real, physical_ pain?

‘I love you too.’ She replied quietly.

And maybe one day Chloe will know that she means it in a different way that she thinks.

But for now? Beca is fine with being here next to her, with zero chance of losing her, and zero chance of messing up.


End file.
